Venomless
Venomless is the twelfth chapter of Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric. It has a total of 7126 words. It based off of chapters eighteen (The Hunt), nineteen (Goodbyes), twenty (Impatience), twenty-one (Phone Call), twenty-two (Hide-And-Seek), twenty-three (The Angel) of Twilight and episode nine (Wolf's Bane) of season one of Teen Wolf. This is the most Twilight chapter in Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric. Summary Summer meets three vampires; a blonde male, a dark-haired male and a ginger female. The leader, the blonde male, threatens her. He notices that she is neither human, nor vampire. After the others realize this too, the leader named James throws her into the air to see if she gets hurt. Summer does not receive any injuries, much to James' curiosity. He then rips off her arm and tosses it aside. Summer begins to bleed out. James decides to see if she can also survive decapitation. He puts his hands around her head, but gets interrupted just as he's about to pull. Stiles, Derek and Scott enter the clearing and chase James and his Coven away. They carry Summer towards Stiles' Jeep. The chapter then flips over to Stiles' point of view. Stiles decides to find Summer. He calls Scott and Derek for help. They track her scent which leads to a clearing. Stiles crashes through some trees and into the clearing. The three of them scare away some vampires that have injured Summer and they take Summer to Stiles' Jeep. They call the Cullens who meet them halfway to the Cullen house. The Cullens take Summer. The chapter is once again in Summer's point of view. She wakes up to find Derek and Carlisle reattaching her arm. She passes out from the pain. She wakes up again to see Stiles beside her bed. She kisses him as a thank you. She then tells him she needs time to think about their kiss. Stiles leaves to go tell Scott on Summer's condition. Edward Cullen enters the room to apologize about the agreement (Only A Year). She forgives him after learning that Scott had misheard them. James and his coven arrive at the Cullen house and notice Bella's presence. The Cullens send them away, though Edward informs the group that they will return. The leader turns out to be a tracker and wants to kill Bella. Summer, Bella and Edward go to Bella's house to give Bella an alibi for leaving Beacon Hills. Edward goes to Bella's room to help her pack while Summer and Bella stage a Bella-Edward break up in front of Charlie. Bella, Edward and Summer leave the Swan house. Alice, Jasper, Summer and Bella escape Beacon Hills. They go to Phoenix. Bella goes missing and Alice has a vision of Bella and James. The other Cullens make their way to Phoenix while Alice, Jasper and Summer head to a ballet studio from Alice's vision. They all find Bella injured in the studio; she has been bitten. Edward sucks the venom out of her while the other Cullens kill James. Carlisle and Edward take Bella to the hospital in Phoenix while the rest of the Cullens (including Summer) return to Beacon Hills. Summer reunites with Stiles; they kiss. Scott interrupts them to inform them that he and Derek have a plan regarding the police which are after Derek. GIF/Image The GIF included with this chapter on Wattpad is: Category:Chapter